In the eyes of the young
by OzoraWings
Summary: Lambo's young eyes has never been able to see his family's struggles, the pain and the angst, that is, until he gets a rather rude wake up call. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do_ not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

In the eyes of the young.

One-Shot.

He had always been known as useless, unwanted even by his own family and sent away to do an impossible task, that in retrospect, they knew he couldn't do, they didn't expect him to win and they didn't want him back; he was just an annoying brat, who knew nothing about the real world or the seriousness of his job, but that child still foolishly accepted his task.

He had gone to Japan with full expectation of taking his targets life; Reborn's life. He had broken in using the only method he knew how, by ringing the doorbell and sinking through. He quickly found the home tutor and made himself known, loudly attacking the hit-man, and somewhere between him throwing his weapon and waiting for the result, he managed to get himself kicked out the window.

It hadn't been a good day and afterwards he had simply stayed, although it had taken a good few months and some hard kicks to the head for him to stop trying to assassinate Reborn, and it had taken much longer for him to register how much responsibility he had when he had kept the lightening ring of the Vongola.

Although he respected his stupid, naïve, kind, energetic, loud big brother, that respect had fifteen years to build, of Lambo watching the fights he couldn't understand and the smile that would be shone down on family and enemies alike - he couldn't see how many lives that one skinny, frail teen had saved with either his words or acting as a shield.

He had offend, now that he's much older, damned his stupidity of not knowing what he was looking at when his boss had come home bloody and bruised, or when he had selfishly jumped on the poor teen's stomach, demanding to be played with, when Tsuna had had a practically bad fever after a fight, for his eyes didn't see the brunet's struggles, he simply didn't understand nor could he, despite his background in the mafia he was but five and their problems made little sense to him.

Everything had become a lot clearer when he turned fourteen, and he and Tsunayoshi were walking home from a sweets store, back to the Vongola mansion, when a passing car rolled down it's window and proceeded to open fire. Lambo had frozen at the unexpected attack, watching in slow motion as the bullets came flying towards him, only the hit never came, the pain never followed and when he got the courage to open his emerald orbs, his blood ran cold.

Tsuna was lying at his feet, face first on the ground; he had taken the hit; the sky had done the lighting's job and used his body as a shield. That day the tenth boss had nearly died, everyone had been extremely mad at Lambo and as he went into his boss' room, where Tsuna was resting from a four hour operation to remove seven bullets, he had expected another lecture, more yelling and maybe a hit or two for good measure, not what had followed.

The lightening had sat down, feeling guilty as Tsuna lay limply in his bed, pale and sore as he looked upon him, his expression gentle though pained "I'm glad you safe, Lambo"

That was all it took, just those five words for the teen to brawl, reminiscent to how he had cried when he was young; proving just how much of a child he truly was and for the first time, his young eyes saw everything that everyone else had; Tsuna's courage, strength and kindness, he saw the wisdom and the age, the pain and the relief.

For the first time, Lambo saw everything that his fellow guardians had, everything that had made such different men and woman come together, to protect a single sky.

And for the first time, Lambo was one of them.

* * *

**A/N-**

My second one-shot today, sorry about that, I know that your probably waiting for updates but I wanted to get these out of the way, it's been on the back burners for awhile now because I didn't really know what to do with it, I know that it's really quite short but I can't add to it.

Anyway, I hope I did this idea some justice.

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'In the eyes of the young_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


End file.
